


Urges

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, Underwear Sniffing, accidental scratch in a very sensitive area, accidental wolfing out, mmom, one sided Erica Reyes/Derrick Hale, riding a pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Erica takes some alone time to deal with some unexpected Urges that come along with being a werewolf.
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 1





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the sixth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.

Urges

She wished she’d been warned about the unexpected urges that came with the change into a werewolf. Mostly it had been every thing she’d been promised a body that wouldn’t betray her, power, confidence and the ability to be the person she’d always been inside. The only downside was that she was almost constantly turned on. She suspected the same was true for the other werewolves based on their smell but none of them seemed to want to acknowledge it just sublimate it into growling at each other.

Which is how she’d come to find herself in her bedroom straddling her pillow with one hand between her legs and the other clutching a stolen pair of Derek Hale’s underwear shoved against her nose. She was still embarrassed by her misreading the situation and kissing him during training but that didn’t change the fact her new instincts found his scent unbelievably arousing.

She did her best to push any lingering embarrassment out the door as she rocked back and fourth on her fingers picturing a scenario where he hadn’t rejected her and instead had taken her into the train and let her have her way with him. It was a nice fantasy to pretend the pillow she was riding was him and her fingers his cock that thinks to the stolen boxer briefs she knew what it smelled like.

As she reached her climax she had to yank her hand out from between her legs as she shifted in response to the orgasm grateful for the healing that was already eliminating the slight scratch she’d given herself. If she was still normal that would hurt like a bitch for a long time. She laid back and looked at the underwear. She needed to get rid of it in case Derrek came to her house. She wasn’t about to let him find out she’d done this that would be too embarrassing. Still with her increased libido she would probably use them one or two more times before she got rid of them.

The End


End file.
